


Все твои имена

by miloserdie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, R за очень лайтовый gore, аутичные диалоги и авторские кинки, вау вергилий если у тебя скорбный ебальник это не означает что у тебя одного эмоциональная травма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: - Вообще-то, - говорит Данте и на какое-то мгновение Вергилию кажется, что он слышит в его голосе оттенок обиды. – Меня ты тоже бросил.





	Все твои имена

\- Вергиииилииииий, - тянет Данте, опираясь ему на спину обеими руками.  
Он раздраженно дергает плечами, пытаясь скинуть брата.  
\- Я занят, - говорит он важно.  
\- Ты вечно занят, - говорит Данте, еще сильнее наваливаясь на него. – Пошли подеремся.   
\- Я читаю, - отрезает Вергилий.   
Данте прижимается губами ему к шее и выдувает воздух с неприличным звуком.   
\- Идиот, - говорит Вергилий.  
\- Зануда, - говорит Данте.  
Он переваливается через спинку софы, на которой сидит Вергилий с книжкой, закидывает ноги на подлокотник, устраиваясь лохматой головой у брата на коленях.   
\- Я не пойду с тобой драться, - говорит Вергилий, чуть приподнимая книгу, почти на уровень глаз. – И тебе пора уже вести себя по взрослому. Нам вообще-то уже десять.  
Данте фыркает. На лице у него поганая ухмылка, и Вергилий поздно соображает, что он задумал – не успевает убрать книгу выше, как Данте резко выбивает ее из рук, том тяжело шлепается на паркет. Сам он вцепляется брату в шею, притягивая к себе с четким намерением укусить – последнее время это стало его излюбленным приемом. Вергилий успевает дать ему по носу, и они оба кубарем скатываются на пол, обмениваясь ударами. Данте таки изворачивается и кусает его за ладонь, и Вергилий издает яростный звук, кое-как отцепляет его от пальцев и умудряется перехватить его за тощие запястья, развести в стороны. Данте шумно шмыгает носом.  
\- Это ничего что ты такой зануда, - говорит он и улыбается. – Я тебя все равно люблю.   
Вергилий будто замирает от этой фразы и резко краснеет.   
\- Дурак, - говорит он.   
Данте пинает его острой коленкой, и Верг ойкает от неожиданности – ослабляет хватку на запястьях и пропускает удар в скулу. Он набрасывается на брата с удвоенной энергией, забывая о всей серьезности, о которой он говорил.  
  
\---  
  
Данте ловит себя на том, что последнее время у него раскалывается башка от того, что он постоянно  _думает_. Поэтому превращается он практически с облегчением, в триггере все куда проще – демон не хочет думать и анализировать, демоном, даже высшим, движут простейшие животные инстинкты. Власть, агрессия, голод. Чистая, ослепительная ярость, текущая по жилам, будто раскаленная лава, ему только и нужно придать этой мощи вектор.  
Они сцепляются с Вергилием, будто стихийное бедствие, отбрасывая клинки. Мечи – оружие людей для выяснения их заумных проблем, что-то, что дает их хрупкой оболочке иллюзию силы. Сейчас это им не нужно, они сталкиваются когтями и клыками, чешуей и крыльями, две адские твари в борьбе за превосходство.   
Данте перехватывает Вергилия за его поганый хвост, который плетью проходится по роговым плечам, резко выбивает брата из равновесия. Когти с его крыльев острыми крюками вцепляются Данте в спину, и они оба с ревом падают, катятся по земле, полосуя друг друга когтями. Вергилий лязгает бритвенно-острыми зубами у него прямо перед мордой и низко рычит. Данте вцепляется клыками ему в роговой выступ возле пасти, трясет башкой, будто пес. Верг перехватывает его лапами за высокие рога, оттаскивая от себя.   
Они замирают. Данте дышит широко открытой пастью, воздух расходится раскаленным маревом. Он упирается крыльями в землю вокруг, будто еще двумя парами лап. От ледяного дыхания, выходящего через клыки Вергилия, воздух чуть искрится. Данте чувствует, как его демон начинает успокаиваться от знакомого запаха, и место инстинкту борьбы за власть уступает другой – защиты. Он наклоняется ниже и лижет роговую морду шипастым языком – Верг недовольно щелкает клыками, порыкивая, выбивает искры из его плеча кончиком хвоста.   
А потом ресурс у него внезапно кончается, и Вергилий обнаруживает себя в мягкой и уязвимой форме – неожиданно, судя по удивлению на его лице. Удивлению, которое быстро сменяется беспокойством: Данте все так же нависает над ним в форме демона, уперевшись в землю кончиками крыльев. Он склоняет шипастую морду набок, разглядывая брата под собой почти заинтересованно.   
\- Слезь, - шипит Вергилий и пинает его сапогом по бронированному боку.  
Данте это, конечно же, игнорирует.   
\- Данте, - чуть строже говорит Вергилий, хмуря брови.   
Тот даже не рычит – он урчит, низко и мягко. Его раскаленное дыхание резко чувствуется на лице, и Вергилий недовольно отворачивается. Данте, безмозглое создание, тычется ему в шею, шумно дышит над ухом, как огромный пес. Вергилий отпихивает от себя рогатую морду твари, но Данте прикусывает его ладонь клыками – подушечки пальцев жжет от раскаленного языка, хоть кровящие ранки от острых зубов тут же затягиваются.   
\- Данте, - предостерегающе повторяет Вергилий с нажимом, и голос у него низко вибрирует – он чувствует, как восполняется ресурс силы, и он практически готов вернуться в истинную форму.   
Данте превращается в человека без всякого предупреждения, Вергилий не может сдержать вздоха, когда раскаленная тяжесть исчезает с него. Данте опирается на оба локтя вокруг его головы, но слазить с него, похоже, не планирует – лежит, навалившись всем телом, и очень внимательно рассматривает его лицо. Будто бы пытается вспомнить – или запомнить.   
Вергилий открывает рот для очередного резкого замечания, и Данте беззастенчиво этим пользуется, накрывает его губы своими, толкается в рот языком. От неожиданности Вергилий какое-то время позволяет это – он даже чуть поворачивает голову для удобства, пока, наконец, не приходит в себя и не отпихивает Данте ладонью. Тот опять прикусывает кончики пальцев – человеческие его зубы не ранят пальцы, в отличие от клыков, но рот у него такой же горячий.   
\- Какого  _черта_ , Данте, - зло говорит Вергилий.  
\- Да брось, - ухмыляется Данте. – Тебе не понравилось?  
\- Ты этим хотел меня унизить? – ядовито спрашивает Вергилий.   
Призывные мечи едва слышно звенят, вибрируя от силы. Данте чувствует их острия спиной, как они выстраются вдоль, начиная от лопаток и заканчивая копчиком.   
\- Эй, - говорит он. – Это неправда. Я тебя…  
Он не успевает договорить - Вергилий дергает щекой, будто бы у него тик. Призывные мечи резко падают вниз, пронзают его насквозь, проходя через позвоночник, проходя через самого Вергилия, пригвождая их друг к другу. Между ними мокро и горячо от крови – Вергилий сводит брови, недовольный своей вспышкой эмоции, по движению его руки мечи исчезают. Данте пытается приподняться на локтях, но со стоном падает назад – позвонки еще срастаются. Он смеется с булькающим звуком, в легких тоже кровь.   
\- Ладно, - говорит он. – Не хочешь, я не буду говорить этого вслух. Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты знаешь.  
Вергилий сглатывает, тяжело. Собственные раны затягиваются, но медяной привкус крови во рту все так же остается.   
\- Слезь, - холодно повторяет он, упираясь в плечо брата.На этот раз Данте слушается, скатывается с него, выдыхая через зубы от боли – ему нужна еще пара минут, чтобы регенерировать. Вергилий принял большую часть мечей через ткани и органы – это куда быстрее разрубленного позвоночника, и он садится, сгорбившись, морщится от тянущей боли в боку.   
\- Чего ты такой мрачный? – спрашивает Данте. Он все таки поднимается, постанывая, растирает пальцами поясницу, тянется вверх до хруста суставов.   
Вергилий не ожидает, что скажет это вслух, но он так давно ни с кем не говорил, что слова будто сами вылетают из него в ответ на вопрос.   
\- Я бросил Неро, - говорит Вергилий. – Всю жизнь ненавидел отца, за то, что его не было рядом, когда было нужно. И сам поступил так же.  
\- Ты не знал, - пожимает плечами Данте.  
\- Не знал, - задумчиво кивает Вергилий. – Но это не отменяет того, что я его бросил.   
\- Вообще-то, - говорит Данте и на какое-то мгновение Вергилию кажется, что он слышит в его голосе оттенок обиды. – Меня ты тоже бросил.   
\- Ты не ребенок, Данте, - отмахивается он от него. – Ты можешь о себе позаботиться.  
Данте не отвечает, и Вергилий внезапно до конца осознает, что тот сказал.   
\- Когда это я тебя бросил? – спрашивает он, хмуря брови.  
Данте, судя по лицу, уже сожалеет о сказанной фразе, но, пожав плечами, поясняет:  
\- Там, в башне.  
\- Это  _я_  тебя бросил? – переспрашивает Вергилий, и голос его начинает звенеть от ярости.  
Брат не отвечает, только нахмуривается.  
\- Лучше бы ты меня убил, - говорит Вергилий после паузы. – В Темен-ни-гру.  
\- Забери свои слова, - резко говорит Данте.  
\- “Забери свои слова”? – с досадой морщится Вергилий. – Тебе что, десять лет?  
Данте смотрит на него мрачно – интересное разнообразие, учитывая что он сводит практически все в шутку. Вергилий прищуривается.  
\- Ты хоть знаешь, - неожиданно для него продолжает Данте, все тем же резким голосом. – Каково это, просыпаться каждое утро и вспоминать, что тебя нет?   
Вергилий молчит. Он удивлен – Данте с этой стороны он видит, пожалуй, впервые. Он даже не мог подумать, что брата заботит подобное.   
\- Что тебя нет  _из-за меня_? – Данте повышает голос.   
Данте поднимает глаза на него, прерываясь. Вокруг светлой радужки у него короной дрожит красный цвет, расходясь по белку. Его начинает потрясывать от ярости, вокруг плеч проскакивают алые искры.   
\- После Маллета, - говорит Данте. – Я на свое лицо смотреть не мог. У меня до сих пор в доме нет ни одного зеркала.   
Вергилий нахмуривается.   
\- Я стер руки в кровь, пытаясь их отмыть, так, что не успевал регенерировать, - говорит Данте, и голос у него становится чуть спокойнее – но совсем безжизненным. - Леди сказала, что у людей такое бывает, что-то там в башке сдвигается. Интересно, всегда ли для этого нужно своими руками убить то, что больше всего любишь.  _Дважды_.   
Вергилий в удивлении поднимает брови, но тут же меняется в лице, которое искажается от ярости.  
\- Не смей, - шипит он. – Не смей это говорить.  
\- Так что если думаешь, что лучше бы я тебя убил тогда, в башне, - говорит Данте ровным тоном, но Вергилий чувствует в его словах горечь. – То я могу тебе сказать то же самое о себе.   
Вергилий оказывается на ногах в долю секунды, Ямато сверкает в воздухе, будто молния – он поддевает кончиком клинка подбородок Данте, вздергивая его вверх.  
\- Поднимайся, - говорит он. – И дерись.   
Данте выглядит абсолютно, полностью побежденным. Более того – он вполне открыто признает свое поражение. Вергилий смотрит на его опущенные плечи, и очень ясно осознает, что этой победы он определенно не хотел. Он не хотел бы никакой победы вообще, если она приведет к этому.   
\- Ты победил, - говорит он и поднимает руки вверх, а потом бессильно опускает их вниз, упираясь в колени. – Все, можешь сбрасывать счет.   
\- Поднимайся, - повышает голос Вергилий.   
Данте смотрит на него снизу вверх – а потом резко подается вперед, проводя шеей вдоль клинка. Сталь окрашивается алым, Ямато счастливо поет в руке Вергилия, оказавшись глубоко в теле Данте – это  _ее любимые ножны_. Он достает клинок из шеи стремительно, а потом, даже не задумываясь, делает самую неожиданную для себя вещь – отбрасывает меч, будто бы он ничего не значит, почти падает на колени и крепко сжимает ладонью взрезанную шею.   
Данте специально напоролся на лезвие яремной веной, и темно-красная, чуть ли не черная кровь тугими толчками вытекает Вергилию через пальцы, заливает руку, просачивается под рукав – он чувствует, как тонкие ручейки заливаются под ткань плаща, почти до самого локтя. Он зажимает рану ладонью – Ямато режет глубоко, порез дошел почти до гортани, и Вергилий как может прижимает кровящие края, чтобы регенерирующие ткани стянулись быстрее. Только когда напор крови, льющейся через его пальцы начинает иссякать, и засыхающая багровая пленка стягивает пальцы, он отвлекается от раны и смотрит Данте в лицо. Он совсем бледный от потери крови, на лице тут же сильно выделяются круги под глазами. Данте наклоняется чуть ближе к его ладони, все так же лежащей на шее, и Вергилий отпускает заживающий порез, гладит его костяшками пальцев вдоль челюсти, запускает пальцы в волосы, пачкая их следами крови. Данте утыкается ему в шею, и Вергилий упирается подбородком ему в макушку – они сидят так некоторое время, переводя дыхание.   
\- Последний раз я слышал это в десять лет, - внезапно говорит Вергилий, и сразу же жалеет о том, что сказал это вслух.  
\- Слышал что? – переспрашивает Данте, отстраняясь от него, чтобы видеть лицо.   
Он не удостаивает его ответом.  
\- Слышал что, Верг? – еще раз спрашивает Данте. Судя по тому, как слегка поднимаются его брови, он догадывается. – Что кто-то тебя  _любит_?   
\- Это должно подразумевать, - говорит Вергилий, очень осторожно подбирая слова. –Что кто-то хочет от тебя что-то взамен.  
Данте смотрит на него вначале с непониманием, потом с крайней озадаченностью.  
\- Ты серьезно? – с недоверием спрашивает он.   
Вергилий отводит в сторону взгляд, и он вздыхает.  
\- Даже если Неро получился с первого раза, - говорит Данте, и наконец-то –  _наконец-то_ – Вергилий слышит в его голосе привычную насмешку и слегка расслабляется. – Я очень удивлен, что тебе удалось зайти с кем-то так далеко.   
\- Идиот, - недовольно говорит Вергилий.  
\- Зануда, - отвечает Данте. 


End file.
